castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Lecarde
Eric Lecarde (ja. エリック･リカード Eric Ricardo) is a character in the Castlevania series. His first and primary appearance is in Castlevania: Bloodlines. He is one of two playable characters in the game, with the other being John Morris. He later appeared as a non-playable character in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin and as one of the combatants of the 3D versus game Castlevania: Judgment. Character history Before Castlevania: Judgment Eric Lecarde was born on May 3, 1892 in Segovia (Spain) into a wealthy family who were related to the Belmonts by blood, and were entrusted in the 19th century by Alucard with a magical spear that he had created to compliment and assist the Vampire Killer whip Judgment dialog between Alucard and Ericin an era of no Belmonts, the Alucard Spear. Their destiny would be entwined with that of the Morris Clan were the temporary heirs to the Vampire Killer. The Lecarde family were the key to enabling a Morris to use the full power of the whip. In 1897, while he was only five years old, he was in EnglandSpeculation based on Bram Stoker's Dracula with his childhood friend John Morris, the son of Quincy Morris, a fellow descendant of the Belmont clan. One of the things that Eric remembered about Quincy is that he was a very kind manPortrait of Ruin dialogue. It is possible that Eric's father wielded the Alucard Spear and played a role in the ritual that would have enabled Quincy to be able to use the full power of the Vampire Killer during their long struggle against Count DraculaSpeculation based on the revelation of the role of the Morris family revealed in Portrait of Ruin.. Eric and John both witnessed Quincy's defeat of DraculaBloodlines manual, who then died shortly afterwards. As they grew older, they both decided to rid the world of evil just as Quincy had. Events of Castlevania: Judgment While still a youth, Eric was entrusted with the Alucard Spear. Alucard had taken notice of Eric's potential and may have had a role in determining that he should be the spear's successor, but Eric may have been unaware of any of his involvementJudgment manual says that he was "found" by Alucard and entrusted with the spear. However, when he meets Alucard, Eric did not appear to recognize him at first and did not acknowledge him directly giving him the spear.. Eric would diligently train with the spear and would also master many spells. Eric would grow to resent that the whip was held in higher regard than the spear. He believed that the awesome power of the spear could be used on its own without the need of the whip, at least in his hands. He grew arrogant and started to consider himself as an adult and would come and go from his home as he pleased. On one such trip, when Eric was fifteen years old, he entered a time rift and met Aeon, who told him that this was where he would find what he desired, provided he could pass certain tests. Eric was glad to have a chance to prove the worthiness of himself and his spear and agreed. On his journey, he met with the spear's creator, Alucard, who reiterated that the spear was not meant to be used beyond supporting the whip. Eric defeated him to prove him wrong. He also faced Trevor Belmont, and after defeating him believed he proved his lance superior to the whip. He faced Maria Renard, who was famous in his time for having a power that rivaled or surpassed that of a Belmont, and upon defeating her believed that he was more than ready to defeat Dracula on his own, this story is not considered canon. He then returned to his normal place in time. Events of Castlevania: Bloodlines Sometime later, Eric's love interest, Gwendolyn, was transformed into a vampire by a resurrected countess named Elizabeth BartleyBloodlines manual. Despite his great skill in magic, Eric was unable to master the Sanctuary Spell Portrait of Ruin dialog, and thus unable to cure Gwendolyn of her vampirism. The Countess who turned her is also the niece of Count Dracula who started World War I seeking to resurrect her uncle. His friend John sets out to stop Bartley's ambition, but Eric offers to go in his place. He does not tell his friend that the real reason for this is vengeance thoughBloodlines manual. They both go after her together howeverPortrait of Ruin dialog said Eric fought alongside John, and Eric performed the ritual necessary to allow John to be able fully utilize the Vampire Killer whip. Armed with the mighty Vampire Killer whip and the Alucard Spear, they are drawn to the ruins of Castlevania. The castle is only a ruse however, and they end up chasing her all throughout Europe in their effort to stop her, but are too late, and Dracula is successfully resurrected. They are able to defeat both Bartley and her uncle however. Events of Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Eric would later find a new love speculation since Eric did not know the Sanctuary spell, this was probably not Gwendolynand she bore him twin daughters in 1923 Portrait of Ruin. Stella, the firstborn, would inherit Eric's physical prowess, while Loretta would inherit his magical gifts. It is possible that these were the reincarnated daughters of the artist turned vampire Brauner, who had died during World War I. They were trained in the ways of the Lecarde family and learned the ritual that was needed to unlock the full power of the Vampire Killer. Though trained to be warriors, Eric could be somewhat protective over them. After his friend John Morris showed signs of a wound that was particularly slow in healing despite of the spells that were cast, it was realized that the Vampire Killer used up some of the life force of its user in exchange for using its full power if the wielder was not a direct male-line descendant of the Belmont clan. Before John died, he made Eric promise never to tell his son Jonathan the secret of how to unlock the power of the whip. In 1942, after the vampire Brauner resurrected Dracula's Castle through the souls lost during World War II, Eric is captured by Brauner as bait for his daughters, whom he believes are his reincarnated daughters. They are able to sense that he has come to the castle and go after him despite his strict instructions never to come to that castle. When they reach Brauner, they find their father badly bruised and are then turned into vampires and put under a spell to love Brauner as their father. Brauner then kills Eric before their eyes. However, Eric is then able to remain in spirit form and binds himself to the castle. His will is strong enough to avoid being controlled by the castle's power and he waits for someone new come to the Castle in order to aid them in vengence against Brauner. Two years later, Jonathan and his childhood friend Charlotte Aulin (a spell caster descendant of the Belnades Clan) come to the castle to investigate why it has appeared and to put a stop to any potential revivals of Dracula. He introduces himself to them as "Wind". He lends them his aid by teaching Jonathan new fighting techniques and Charlotte new spells and by providing information about Brauner. After they discover a locket with himself and Stella and Loretta in it, he reveals to them his true identity and the fact that they were his daughters, whom Brauner had taken away from him. He explains to Jonathan the reason that his father never taught him how to use the full power of the whip. He also eventually gives him the spear that Alucard had given to him. His daughters are eventually restored to human form by Charlotte, who was able to perform the sanctuary spell that even Eric was unable to learn in life. His daughters then enable Jonathan to unlock the power of the whip via a battle with the memory of the last Belmont to wield the whip; the memory of Richter Belmont. After Brauner and Dracula are defeated, he bids his daughters farewell and departs for the afterlife. Appearance in Bloodlines Eric appears as an alternate selectable player in beginning of the game to the more traditional whip-weilding John Morris. He uses the Alucard Spear (called the Alcarde Spear in the English manual), which can power up like the whip and allows him to pole vault to great heights. Appearance in Portrait of Ruin Eric is non-playable in this game and his primary role is to assign Jonathan and Charlotte various quests and give them new items and abilities upon completing them. Appearance in Judgment Eric appears as a young effeminate boy with blond hair in a ponytail dressed in a formal outfit in the 3D Wii fighter game Castlevania: Judgment. He is armed with his traditional Alucard Spear. Oddly enough, he is the only character to not have any metal on his outfit whatsoever. His theme is "Iron Blue Intention". Appearance Gallery See also Image:Eric Lecarde.jpg|Eric in Castlevania: Bloodlines Image:Wind from Website.JPG|Eric as Wind in Portrait of Ruin Image:Koma Wind.JPG|Wind from Koma comics Image:PoR OST Poster Wind.JPG|Wind from the Portrait of Ruin Original Soundtrack poster Image:Eric 1280 1024.jpg|Eric in Castlevania: Judgment Image:Eric_Judgment_Guide.jpg|Concept art in the Ultimate Judge Guidebook External Links * * Game infowire - Contains Judgment's Biography on Eric References Lecarde, Eric Lecarde, Eric Lecarde, Eric Lecarde, Eric Lecarde, Eric Category:Judgment Characters